Mine
by dracosgem
Summary: A one shot about Fitz and Clare- alternate events lead to unexpected consequences at Vegas Night...or do they? Based on the song My Sharona by The Knack. This story contains limes, Flare, and Eclare  but more Flare as it's Fitzy's POV .


**In anticipation of the second half of the season, this is a song fic from Fitz's perspective. It details his fixation on Clare and how he feels about her relationship with Eli. It takes place during the end of _The Boiling Point _in_ All Falls Down 1 & 2. _It is not wholly episode compliant- there are parts that follow the plotline and parts that stray based on perspective. This fic is inspired by the song _My Sharona _by The Knack.**

**Fair warning- there is heavy, sexual imagery and language in this fic.** **My first ever limes...so proceed with caution. ****

* * *

**

_Lips_.

I had never given them much thought. I had kissed them, of course- sucked them, nibbled them, watched them trail down my body to the prize- but I'd never really noticed how fascinating they could be. How seductive they could be. How completely and utterly mesmerizing they could be.

Until now…

I stared at her from across the lunchroom. She was nibbling the full pad of her lower lip while she bent over her homework. Christ, what I wouldn't give to be that lip—or those teeth for that matter. I shifted in my seat, well aware of the painful throbbing in my lower region. Bianca was sitting beside me- I hoped she hadn't noticed that I'd pitched a tent in the middle of the fucking cafeteria. I glanced at her- she was talking to Owen, droning on about her latest conquest. I couldn't be bothered with the details so I turned back to those lips.

_Clare's _lips.

I don't know when it had started. Probably well after she'd gotten involved with that dick, Eli. Looking back, it didn't really matter. All I knew was that, somewhere along the line, I had begun to have fantasies about Clare Edwards…deeply provocative fantasies…fantasies that involved those full, pink lips…fantasies that couldn't be spoken aloud because they were _that_ obscene.

There was just something about her that made me, well…hard. Maybe it was the package. All soft innocence, Clare Edwards was the type of girl you brought home to mom. And, typically, that was not the girl I dated. I went for the hellion, the whore, or even the punk- I did not date girls who were smart and I _did __not_ date girls who were Christian. No offense to Jesus or anything but, I don't think he'd approve of the things I longed to do to Clare. Hell, I'm not sure _Bianca _would approve of what I wanted to do to Clare, and that was saying something.

Admittedly, I wanted to mark her- to make her mine. I wanted to take Clare Edwards and ruin her for other men…especially men like Eli Goldsworthy. All I needed was some time- time to show her what a real man was.

_Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one.  
When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?  
Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run.  
Gun it comin' off a' the line Sharona._

"Two tickets, quite a gamble…that boy of yours might not make it to Vegas Night."

Clare spun around to face me, a tiny line forming between her brows. "Hurting Eli won't solve anything," she replied, her bell-like voice beseeching.

"Dude set me up," I growled, turning my back on her. The last thing I wanted to do was listen to her canvas for that asshole.

"Because he was trying to protect _me_," she stressed.

I slowed, throwing a skeptical look over my shoulder.

Clare glanced down at her feet. "I set off that diversion to stop you from fighting Adam," she admitted quietly.

Clare_ set off the stink bomb?_ The corner of my mouth pulled up in amusement. It was an entertaining idea- completely unexpected- and I found I liked it a whole hell of a lot.

Nonetheless, I remained visually unconcerned. "Good to know," I drawled, turning away from her.

"So…you'll leave Eli alone?" she continued. "I'll come clean to Simpson, tell him you're not responsible…anything."

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I rocked back on my heels. "_Anything_?"

Clare shifted on her feet, looking uncertain. "That doesn't involve breaking a commandment…"

I looked down at the tickets in her hand and smirked. "Got plans for tonight?" I asked, knowing full well she did.

"Yeah…" she hedged, "…kinda."

"Break 'em," I commanded. "Fitzy needs a date to Vegas Night."

She was stunned- her pretty blue eyes widening in disbelief.

"Or I put your little boyfriend in the hospital," I added with a noncommittal shrug.

Clare looked down at the tickets in her hand, a thoughtful, yet pained, expression on her face. "If I go with you…you'll leave Eli _and _Adam alone," she whispered.

"As long as they stay out of my face," I shot back. "Take it or leave it."

Externally, I was as cool and collected as a double agent but, on the inside, I was a fucking puddle of goo. My heart pounded in my ears and my stomach tugged in three different directions. As Clare began to deliberate, nibbling her lower lip in hesitation, I had to fight to keep from pouncing on her. _Christ woman! Put the lip away! _

After a moment or two of wounded reflection, she finally looked up at me. "Okay…"

It was barely a whisper but I still heard it. Nodding, I stalked away from her in unruffled triumph. Clare Edwards had just agreed to dump her lousy, emo boyfriend in order to go to the dance with _me. _There was only one word for something like this:

Coup.

I was going to overthrow that asshole, if it was the last thing I did.

_Never gonna stop, give it up.  
Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch  
of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. _

_M M M My Sharona..._

She was giving me that look- the one that said she knew exactly what I was up to.

"Clare, in theory all guys want to hook up with a cute girl like you," I explained, a tiny grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. "It's like physics…"

She flashed a crooked smile. "Biology."

"Whatever," I retorted, shaking my head. "I wouldn't try anything..._unless _you want me to."

Cocking her head to one side, Clare smirked up at me. "In theory, not a chance," she shot back.

I had to laugh- I couldn't help it. This was the first _real _dialogue I'd had with Clare and I had to admit, I was enjoying it. She was witty and cute, something I'd only observed from afar, and I found the fantasies I entertained about her were dangerously accurate. I'd always envisioned a wry, innocent tease as opposed to a loose, dim-witted whore. And the more I got her to open up, the more I realized that fucking Clare would not be enough.

I wanted more.

Don't get me wrong- I still wanted to mark her- to be the very first man to make her scream. In fact, the sight of Clare Edwards shoved up against the lockers was very appealing. But, I also wanted her to want me, to crave me, to pine for me when I wasn't around.

"Bet Eli overreacted," I added, my voice amused. I couldn't blame him- if Clare belonged to me, I'd be pissed too.

She nodded, chuckling dryly. "Kinda…"

I looked down at the corsage in my hand and she took a small step forward.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you two got along?" she asked, a tiny frown marring her perfect features.

I snorted inwardly. Eli and I would _never_ get along because he had the one thing _I _wanted. It wasn't all that personal- it had nothing to do with who he was or what he did- it was all about Clare. I wanted her and would stop at nothing to get her.

Even still, I decided to humor the girl. "One would think, but the last time I tried to end this feud he got me arrested," I gritted out.

Clare gazed up at me, hope dancing in her sapphire eyes. "Will an apology still work to end this feud?" she asked, her posture encouraged.

I shrugged in mock consideration. "Sure," I replied, unconvinced that Eli would _ever _agree to apologize to anyone. I closed my locker door, my expression dubious. "But good luck getting it…"

_Come a little closer huh, ah will ya huh.  
Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona.  
Keeping it a mystery gets to me  
Running down the length of my thighs, Sharona  
Never gonna stop, give it up. Such a dirty mind.  
Always get it up for the touch  
of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona..._

Clare tugged me along by the arm, leading me to the punch table. Eli was already there, a couple of drinks spread out in front of him. He frowned as we marched up to him and it became very apparent that he wasn't a willing participant in this whole charade. That was fine by me- this 'apology' was really to accommodate the pretty girl on my arm- I didn't give a rat's ass about Eli Goldsworthy.

"Okay, we're here!" she declared as we halted in front of emo boy. "All set for the apology."

Eli turned and we stared each other down for a moment.

"You know, in some places this would be considered blackmail," he drawled in his typical, sarcastic voice.

"Eli, stop procrastinating," Clare admonished.

"Yeah Eli," I chimed in. "Do what the lady says…"

His face darkened and he glared at me, clearly annoyed.

Clare crossed her arms and he glanced at her, his expression wavering. "I'm sorry," he exclaimed, his tone emotionless. "For everything."

It was bullshit, anyone could see that. Eli didn't mean a fucking word of it.

I smirked, shaking my head in amused irritation. "That's not gonna do," I snapped.

Clare's mouth fell open and she gawked at me.

"You said the words but I didn't _feel_ them," I continued, looking down at the little punk in smug reservation.

"Okay, _enough_," she commanded. "Fitz, you got your apology," she gestured between us, "now shake hands."

"Or," Eli cut in, picking up the drinks from the table, "we could toast…to the cease fire."

He handed me the punch and I took it, mildly surprised by the sudden change in attitude. Lifting his drink, he nodded and I did the same…and that's when it happened. Eli pulled his cup back and tossed the contents right in my face, earning a reverberating growl from me. Shaking myself, I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my coat and then pulled my fist back. I was poised to pummel the little punk but Clare jumped in front of me before I could.

"Fitz wait!" she pleaded, throwing her hands out in supplication.

Eli stood behind her, an amused smirk on his face. Throwing my cup to the ground, I spun on my heel and stalked out of the gym. I could hear Clare giving Eli the what for behind me but I didn't care- that asshole had gone too far this time. Stalking over to my locker, I ripped off my wet jacket and wiped at my face. It was covered in red liquid. _Shit, I look just like that Carrie broad covered in pig's blood…_

"Fitz." Clare's small voice rang out behind me and I looked up at the ceiling in aggravation.

"What do you want?" I gritted out.

"Fitz, please…" I felt her hand on my shoulder and I glanced back at her. She stood there in her little polka-dot dress, looking very sincere. It made my stomach lurch.

Turning around, I grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. She landed against my chest with a tiny squeak.

"Is this all just a game to you, Edwards?" I barked.

Blinking furiously, she refused to meet my eyes. "N-no…" she stammered. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

I noticed the napkins in her hand and frowned. "Why?"

Clare finally looked me in the eye. "Because, that was a lousy thing to do," she said, referring to Eli.

I gazed down at her, taking in every inch of her pretty face. The soft curve of her cheek, the full width of her lips- she was fucking gorgeous- all soft, innocence and logic. It was driving me nuts and, before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her.

Clare stiffened as my lips brushed against hers and, for a moment, I thought she might knee me in the nuts. But, as my mouth began to move, she slowly reciprocated. My lower half was suddenly alive with sensation- the lips I'd coveted for months were now _mine…_and I loved every minute of it.

Pivoting, I pressed Clare against the row of lockers behind us and she gasped as my body molded against hers. I was only vaguely aware of what my hands were doing- moving down the slight curve of her waist, across the underside of her breasts, tugging up the hemline of her skirt. I was robotic at this point and, as I lifted her dress, my mind began to reel with anticipation. I wanted her—to possess her, to feel her insides, to know what it would be like to take something away from that dick Eli, something he was dying to own.

"Fitz, I don't think this is such a good…" her protest drowned in an ardent groan as I slid the pad of my thumb over the nipple of her left breast.

I grinned in smug satisfaction and she narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you," she managed to stutter as I tightened my grip on her breast.

"Trust me Clare, I have every intention."

Lifting her leg, I pinioned my lower half against her soft center and she pulled a deep breath as her head fell back against the locker. I nibbled and sucked at her collar bone. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down, and I pulled the material of her dress away and licked a trail down to her breasts.

"Oh…" she moaned as I curled my tongue around a hardened peak. Smirking against her skin, I wriggled a hand down in between us, giving me access to her more private areas.

The result was maddening.

Clare's entire body went rigid as I slid a finger into her panties and parted her naked folds. She glanced around in uncertainty- the hallway was dim, not a student in sight, and it seemed to help her relax. Biting her lip, she watched as I began to stroke. At first, she was timid, even a little startled but, as I quickened my pace, her hips began to rock of their own accord.

"Yeah," I whispered, leaning forward to nibble her earlobe. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Sliding my index finger inside of her, she let out a loud moan. It echoed down the hallway like a chiming bell. The second finger was even better- Clare was so wet, I had no trouble gaining access. It seemed to rip something loose inside of her, too. Her hips began to thrust in and out, as if she'd done this before. She held onto the locker behind her, bottom lip clenched between her teeth, eyes closed, looking damn delectable as she helped me along. I fondled one breast with my free hand while fingering her with the other, making sure to stimulate her with my thumb.

"Ungh…" she groaned, picking up speed as I moved my fingers in skillful, even strokes. I'd done this plenty of times before and I knew exactly where to touch her, even though that 'elusive spot' varied between girls. Yet, as I curled my fingers just inside of her, Clare's whole body clenched and a guttural moan ripped from the back of her throat.

"It seems I've found your secret spot, Edwards," I teased, jamming my fingers inside of her and rolling them with precision.

My off color remark sent her over the edge. Her body went rigid and a series of high, short breaths rolled forth, one after the other. Clare's pale face flushed and her legs began to shake. But I didn't stop there. I continued thrusting into her, milking every last bit of pleasure. Watching her come apart was the single most alluring thing I had ever seen and I never wanted it to stop.

_When you gonna give it to me, give it to me.  
It is just a matter of time Sharona  
Is it just destiny, destiny?  
Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?  
Never gonna stop, give it up.  
Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch  
of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona... _

My eyes fluttered open and I looked down at the mess in my lap. My hand, which still had a hold of my cock, was covered in sticky residue. I pulled a deep breath as my heart beat slowed and the image of Clare drifted away.

This one had come on fast.

Sitting up, I shuffled over to the sink in my cell, making sure not to wake my 'roommate'. I washed my hands and stared at the tiled wall, wishing that things had happened the way they always did in my fantasies. Then maybe I wouldn't be locked up in this hellhole- maybe I'd have Clare on my arm instead of a pair of handcuffs and maybe Eli Goldsworthy would be history.

But maybe's were for losers.

I couldn't regret what I'd done. Eli had gone too far giving me that Ipecac- I'd lost my lunch in front of the entire school! The kid was a punk and I couldn't understand why someone as smart as Clare would waste time on him. She deserved better, of that, I was certain.

Turning around, I leaned back against the sink and cracked my knuckles. Clare was so different, so amazing- she made me want to... _Be better..._

I blinked and my mind reeled from the idea. _Could _I be better? Did I have the guts to truly reform? What was more, did I want to? It all depended on one thing: was Clare worth it? Biting down on my lower lip, I frowned in uncertainty. So much had happened over the last few weeks, I wasn't sure she'd even give me a chance to prove that I'd changed. Then my work would be all for nothing- I'd end up just like I was now. _Hmm...then, really, there's nothing to lose. _If I ended up where I started, I'd only be less the girl. And, who knew? I might even learn something by trying to change.

Leaping back into my bunk, I threaded my hands behind my head and stared at the underside of the other bed. I thought about what I could do...and then I thought about her.

Clare Edwards.

Slowly, a smile spread over my face. She was definitely worth the effort. If it were up to me, she'd be mine as soon as I escaped this lousy shithole. My shy, innocent girl. My sweet, little Clare.

___My my my i yi woo! M__ M M My Sharona..._

_

* * *

_

**This was something I wrote a while ago and thought, what the hell! It was my first foray into the sexual stuff- hopefully it wasn't too much...or too little ;-) Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
